Training devices for teaching young people the fundamentals of hitting a baseball or softball are commonplace. However, the existing devices do not emphasize the importance of swinging the bat in a level or horizontal plane. Further, they are not readily adaptable to teaching this concept wherein players of different stature can learn the skill of swinging the bat in a level plane in a strike zone dictated by the batter's height.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a ball hitting training device that will teach a player the concept of swinging a bat in a level plane to hit a baseball or a softball.
A further object of this invention is to provide a ball hitting training device that can be selectively adjusted to accommodate players of different heights.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a ball hitting training device that can teach hitting skills to either a baseball or a softball player.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a ball hitting training device that is safe and is useful by players of different ages having different levels of skill.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.